lo que  tu provocaste
by Drocell D.Flourite
Summary: Arthur escribe una carta suicida para entregarsela a Alfred.Muere un personaje. 3 capitulo subido :D
1. carta suicida

Hetalia no me pertenece, es obra de Hidekazu Himaruya.

·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~

"Was it an angel

That knocked on my door

Or was it a wind

Was i still slepping

Lost in a dream

Or was it you"...

_Estoy seguro que para mi eras un angel Alfred...y como todo angel nadie sabe que piensan o que traman...y, mas que un angel, parecías demonio, pero solo en comportamiento._

_En ese entonces yo era un simple y enamorado ciego, soñaba que un dia ibas a comprender mis sentimientos por ti...aunque, como el siempre, nadie seria tan tonto para enamorarse de mi. Alguien debil, tsundere, hipocrita, en fin alguien "indeseado o despreciable". Tal vez el no se equivocaban, estoy seguro. Y tal vez el fue el que te dijo mis sentimientos encontrados por ti. Pero el por un momento se equivoco._

"...We cried from the laughter  
And died in each other's arms..."

_Creia que me amabas como yo a ti, que querias pasar todo el tiempo conmigo, pero todo eso era una mentira...una repugnante mentira, tan repugnante como la persona que te dio la idea de independizarte...y de haerme sufrir con una mentira._

_Lo unico que recuerdo, o que quiero recordar, es que por lo menos eras consiente de mi presencia. O que antes lo unico que me alegraba los dias, eras tu. Era verte cada mañana y cada noche cerca mio, aun cuando eras chiquito y venias a mi para pedirme que te contara un cuento, me alegrabas. Y cuando fuiste creciendo tambien. Pero solo los cuentos tiene finales felices, y , lamentablemente, mi vida no es un cuento...aunque si lo fuera, por lo menos en un sueño, no despertaria del el ya que tu presencia los convertiría en realidad, una realidad solo para mi._

_Pasaron los años y me di cuenta de que no me amabas, que solo me usabas para tu felicidad...para conseguir lo que tanto anhelabas "libertad". Pero, piensalo, ¿si quieres libertad por que luchas por ella, en ves de conseguirla sin derramar sangre inocente?, en tu independencia miles de soldados, de ambos bandos, murieron. Y todo eso fue ocasionado porque le hiciste caso a un frances, que no soporto verme feliz. En fin, mi pasado siempre fue horrible y ,como dije antes, lo unico que me alegraba los dias eras tu. Conservo todas las cartas que una vez pense darte ¿sera que soy masoquista?, si es asi no me importa._

"...I pass a stranger  
Who had your eyes  
Or was it you..."

_Me es imposible olvidarte, aunque vivo intentandolo, pero ¿como no notar a un estupido que, tiempo atrás, me abandono?. Sonara dramatico, pero estoy perdido en un abismo lleno de recuerdos que no quiero olvidar, por mas dolorosos que sean._

_Así que, tengo pensado, soportar el dolor que invade mi alma, para poder sentir algo dentro mio, o tal vez para abrir mas la herida que abriste en mi pecho y que no fuiste capaz de cerrar._

_No olvidare lo mejor de ti, los inviernos y veranos que pasamos, en especial el final del ultimo en el que me dijiste que tenias un regalo para mi...que "lindo"regalo es la guerra._

"...Until the summer was gone..."

_Si quieres puedes burlarte de mi carta hasta el final de tus dias, pues los mios finalizaran luego de entregártela. Espero que por lo menos sufras lo mismo que yo ...ya que te entregue mi corazon, y tu lo "deshojaste" como a una rosa. Hasta nunca Alfred F. Jones... _

_Tu no tan querido Arthur Kirkland._

Cerro el sobre con el sello de una rosa, marchita y llamo a Estados Unidos diciendo que era una emergencia.

Tan pronto como recibio la alarma, el estadounidense viajo a Londres. El secretario le dijo que el ingles se habia retirado por una emergencia en el parlamento y que le habia dejado una carta.

~·~·~~·~~·~··~··~·~·~·~·~

En ese momento en el Tower Bridge:

-:Espero que estes feliz por lo que causaste Alfred- Arthur lloraba mientras sostenia una pistola apuntando a su cabeza- _Goodbye, you selfish bastard...-_sin decir mas se disparo en la cabeza para caer en sus aguas casi teñidas por completo del rojo carmesi que tanto detestaba.

Unas horas despues:

Alfred miraba el cielo rojizo del atardecer junto con el agua que caía, todavia sin creer lo que habia hecho la nacion inglesa.

_Continuara?_

_~·~·~~~~·~·~··~~··~·~~·~~~~· _

_ok, quiero decirles a las fans de Arthur que no me maten por la muerte de el. Espero que les haya gustado(creo que lo hice medio dramatico), todavia no se si seguirlo o no.(tal vez mate a Alfred)_

_Pero si a muchos les gusto creo que lo sigo._

_Bye~_

_reviews?_


	2. el mundo se entera

Bueno, quiero decirles ( a los que no sepan), que en este fanfic voy a agregar canciones de (mi banda favorita) "The Rasmus", puede que algunas no pegen demasiado con el capitulo, pues mi cerebro no sirve demasiado para elegir canciones los dejo leer en paz :D

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~~~~·~·~·~·~~·~~·

-:Espero que estes feliz por lo que causaste Alfred- Arthur lloraba mientras sostenia una pistola apuntando a su cabeza- _Goodbye, you selfish bastard...-_sin decir mas se disparo en la cabeza para caer en sus aguas casi teñidas por completo del rojo carmesi que tanto detestaba.

Unas horas despues, cerca de la torre de Londres:

Alfred miraba el cielo rojizo del atardecer junto con el agua que caía, todavia sin creer lo que habia hecho la nacion inglesa. El lo habia criado como a su propio hijo, mientras que el , al crecer, lo unico que hizo fue hacerlo sufrir y provocar su muerte.

"_I feel guilty,_

_my words are empty..."_

_-:_Arthur, eres un maldito, un gran maldito, me escribes una carta en la que me dices que yo era un desconsiderado que solo te habia usado para su propio beneficio...bueno tienes razon, al principio te ame tanto como tu a mi, pero luego de unos años, Francis me encontro solo y me dijo "_Alfred, tu eres un hermoso niño que puede llegar hacer muy poderoso, es por eso que te tiene Angleterre, piensa que puede usarte para el beneficio de su pais, ¿de seguro te prguntas por que tus habitantes pagan mucho, no?, pues es por eso mon ami, Angleterre se aprovecha de ti. Tal vez se comporte como un caballero, pero en el fondo sigue siendo un pirata, y como tal, sabe aprovecharse de los demas, fingiendo que los ama...y contigo esta fingiendo, el no ama a nadie no es capaz de amar a alguen, odia a todo el mundo, en especial a los crios...como tu"_- recuerda todo de memoria ya que esas palabras fueron muy duras para el-, yo le crei, fui un idiota y le crei, pensaba que me odiabas y fue por eso que me aleje de ti, por eso empece a tratarte con frialdad, a burlarme de ti-de sus ojos brotaban pequeñas lagrimas-, a decir que eras un viejo gruñon y todo lo demas, ¡pero eso no fue mi culpa, yo no queria creer esa mentira!pero al parecer mis jefes si la creyeron...-el americano se arrodillo. Sus lagrimas ya no eran pequeñas, al contrario ya casi ocupaban toda su cara, se agarro el rostro con ambas manos, con toda su fuerza, y empezo a lastimarse los ojos.

"..._You say i'm heartless_

_and you say I don't care_

_Iused to be there for you_

_And you've sai i seem so dead_

_That I have changed, but so have you..."_

_·~·~·~~·~~·~·~·~~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·_

En el centro de Paris, la noticia de la muerte de Inglaterra, impacientaba a los parisinos, en especial a uno.

-:_Mon dieu! Angleterre, _como has podido suicidarte de esa forma!-Francis Bonnefoy estaba buscando algo que ver, hasta que llego al canal de noticias, justamente la de ultimo momento en Francia, ademas de en todo el mundo, era el suicidio de la nacion con la que habia luchado durante años- nunca lo hubiera creido-el frances sonreia, pero para no llorar-¿como has podido hacerlo?...mentiria si dijera que yo nunca haya pensado en suicidarme... pero tu? Te sentias orgulloso de todo lo tuyo como es que pudiste quitarte la vida-hablaba solo- ...y yo que te amaba...aunque supiera que tu seguias amando a ese mal agradecido de _Amerique, _que se atrevió a dudar de tu amor- la falsa sonrisa de Francis se convirtio en una de pena, para luego ser inundada por el llanto de este.

~·~·~·~~·~·~·~~~·~

En todo el mundo fue conocida la noticia y varias naciones decidieron viajar a Reino Unido para creer en serio lo sucedido...aunque no fue posible.

El clima de Reino Unido, mas que nada el de Inglaterra, estaba peor que nunca, las lluvias inundaban distintas regiones del pais, por lo cual mucha gente tuvo que ser evacuada. No habia luz ni gas, las tiendas habian sido saqueadas y habia mucha gente en la calle, varios, muertos. Los puertos estaban cerrados, los barcos estaban rotos, algunos por golpes otros por rayos, el puerto era un caos, en si toda Inglaterra era un caos. Sus costas fueron cerradas, al igual que los aeropuertos, no habia salida del pais. Varias personas habian perdido familiares, amigos y vecinos tras las inundaciones. Londres, estaba desierta, la gente no podia salir a las calles, los rayos llegaban hasta el suelo, varios vagabundos y pobres estaban "rostizados", la niebla cubria todo junto con la lluvia, que en algunos sectores de la ciudad, ya era hielo del frio que se sentia en la cuidad. No habia casi nada de comida, casi todo habia sido robado antes de el mal tiempo. Era el infierno para todos los habitantes ingleses. Parecia que Inglaterra descargaba todo su odio sobre sus habitantes, y visitantes, mas que nada americanos.

"_...I didn't mean to hurt you_

_i would have only poisoned your mind_

_never meant to make you cry..."_

La noche era lo peor de todo, luego de las doce todos los monstruos en los que creia Arthur salian a las calles, mientras que otros entraban en las casas, para asustar y matar a los habitantes.

Alfred estaba refugiado en el parlamento, en el cual varias personas escapaban de cosas que ni siquiera podian ver- "Arthur como es que crees en cosas que ni siquiera existen"

En la entrada del parlamento se estaban reuniendo fantasmas de otras epocas, algunos eran famosos asesinos, para poder abrir las puertas...

~·~~~·~~~~·~·~~~·~·~·~

Dias despues, Estados Unidos pudo viajar a su pais, a traves de el servicio secreto. Luego recibio una carta de Escocia:

"_Lee atentamente esto, el Reino Unido se ha separado tras la muerte de Arthur, por si no te diste cuenta. Hemos encontrado el cuerpo de Arthur en el fondo del Tamesis, su entierro sera en unos dias. Si quieres ven, si no simplemente no pises tierra inglesa, porque yo y mis hermanos te atacaremos._

_P.D: El mal tiempo que ha invadido nuestras tierras fue provocado por Inglaterra mientras estaba en el fondo del rio, al parecer su ultimo pedido fue que encontraran su cadaver putrefacto, creo que para hacerte sufrir, y que tu fueras el que lo reconociera, si viene y lo reconoces todo volvera a la normalidad en nuestros paises._

_Supongo que pensabas que odiabamos a nuestro hermano, no te equivocaste, pero es humano arrepentirse por algo"_

_Ian Kirkland"_

Alfred no sabia que hacer, las cosas en su cas no iban tan bien. Tal como queria Arthur. Afin de cuentas luego de dejarlo, el siguió queriéndolo y a la vez odiándolo con toda su alma ...

"_...I never thought that the time and the distance  
between us made you so much colder..." _

_·~·~~~··~·~·~·~·~~·~~·~~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~_

_Estoy pensando que este no me salio muy bien, aunque la opinion que cuenta es la de ustedes(por favor no sean tan malos si no les gusto).Esta un poco confuso(eso creo), lo lamento por siguiente capitulo tratare de hacer el sufrimiento de Alfred, y lo que provoca en su pais la muerte de Arthur._

_Bye~_

_Reviews?;D_


End file.
